undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Life Will End/Chapter 3
This is Chapter 3 of Life Will End, entitled Old Danger, New Safety. Chapter 3-Old Danger, New Safety Chapter 3 ' ' ' '''Mick came running into the front of the building, huffing and puffing as he placed Melanie down on the ground. She was conscious now, but was in a lot of pain. Mick was calming down from the run, but then he looked at Vlad’s face. It was a worried look, mixed in with the despair of the scene. He couldn’t believe it. Vlad immediately went to help the others with Melanie as Mick was in the same state that he felt back at the construction site. He almost died there, and if he hadn’t mustered enough strength to pull himself up, he would have failed his family’s wish. “Come on, stay with us.” Angie said as she held pressure on Melanie’s stump. Zach tried to help but was stopped by Jeff. “Just stand back, we’ve got this.” He said as Zach slumped back. This was only proving more of his point that he was just a mess up of a person by now. “You, asswipe, could you help here?” Jeff said harshly to Mick. Mick then walked over to the rest of the group, ignoring Jeff’s mean remark. Angie went to get a cloth and water from the supplies upstairs while Vlad kept pressure on the stump. Angie came back down and tried to clean the stump and bind it up. This took a while, but soon Melanie was in a deep sleep again. Everyone lied back, tired from the panic of the night. They still didn’t know if Melanie would survive, due to her sweating and having a pretty high fever. She would have to fight this battle on her own. When everyone was about to go to sleep, Vlad came up to Mick with an angry look on his face. “What the hell man…Y-You said…” Vlad said, but he struggled to finish. Mick sighed. “I’m sorry, Vlad. We were surrounded, I couldn’t do anything to stop her from being bit.” Mick replied sadly. Vlad wanted to say more, but he decided to keep it bottled up for now. Angie was on duty for some of the night to keep an eye on Melanie while everyone else tried to get some sleep in. It had be a very rough day and night. The next morning, things were a little bit calmer. Melanie was still sick, but not as much as the previous night, although there was still big risks for her. Mick felt bad about what happened to her, but in a way he also didn’t. He tried, but he had to survive too. He did what was necessary to get himself out of there alive. Mick was later told by Angie that Daisy was a mute, and he only thought of everything worse after that. “So…What now?” Zach asked as they all sat around eating breakfast. Vlad was slowly giving Melanie water and food. “Well, this place is going to be open to any fucking bandits that roll around here.” Jeff said and sighed. “Yeah, we’re going to have to move at some point if we want to keep going. Supplies will eventually run low.” Mick stated. “But where would we go? And in Melanie’s state, it would be nearly impossible to travel.” Angie said worriedly. “We’ll think about it.” Mick said as Zach looked out the window. He couldn’t see anything but slow infected moving around on the ground. Nothing but very boring stuff. Then that’s when he looked farther, and he saw something bad. “Fuck.” He said. “What is it?” Mick asked as he stood next to Zach. Then he saw it. About eight or nine bandits, all men, walking slowly towards the building, looking for supplies and a place to stay. That’s when they spotted the building, so they got ready to storm in and kill anything or anyone that was inside. “What is it?” Angie said as Jeff looked out too. “Speak of the fucking devil.” He said as he started to pack everything up. “We’ve gotta get out of here, bandits are coming, come on!” Mick said as he started to panic. Zach worried about what they would do to carry Melanie around. Daisy looked worried as Jeff tried to reassure her. Mick was looking at him weirdly though. Jeff wasn’t nice to anyone but Daisy, and he wondered why. “Mick, we’ve go to carry her.” Vlad said as Mick looked out the window again. “Yeah, but they’re way too close, I’ll have to distract them while you guys get out. I’ll be right behind you.” He replied as he swallowed hard. Vlad nodded. “Okay then, let’s do this.” Angie said as Zach helped Vlad carry Melanie. Mick took a deep breath as he peeked out the window again. The bandits were getting closer and closer, and they were ready for any threats. He grabbed his revolver and loaded it slowly. He had five bullets, he might not get out alive from this. Over the past fifteen years in the apocalypse he had gotten used to all this killing, but he had a lot of luck too in those times. Now he had no one to save him if he got into a tight situation. “Jeff, why can’t you help Mick?” Angie said, but Jeff just scoffed. He didn’t like Mick, and he had to protect Daisy at all costs. What if she was bitten out there? Mick sighed and got into cover, getting ready. “Just come with us now, man, we can run before they get here.” Zach said, but Mick shook his head. “They will be here any second, and if I run with you guys and they aren’t slowed down, they’ll catch up to us fast and cause us more trouble.” Mick replied as Zach nodded in despair, feeling bad for the old man. “Just go.” Mick said emotionally as they left, giving him one last look of concern. When they were gone out the back, he swallowed hard and said something to himself. “Here we go.” Mick hid behind a wall, peeking out at the front door as he saw the others leave out the other end quietly. His breath quickened for a second when the front door squeaked open, filthy armed men walking inside. There was about five of them, all dangerous. “Terrance, how should we do this?” One of them asked a man who had long hair and a beard. “We’ll split up. Me and you, Carl. You three stick together in one group.” He replied to the man who asked him the question, the one named Carl. Terrance seemed to be the leader of the group. Terrance and Carl walked slowly up the steps to where Mick was, being cautious of anything that could be around the corner. Mick slowed his breathing as Terrance came up to the corner. Mick suddenly held his arm tight around Terrance’s neck, making him clatter his gun to the floor as Mick pushed his Revolver into the side of his head. “Oh, fuck!” Carl yelled as he pointed his gun at Mick fearfully. “Put the fucking gun down or I’ll kill him, dammit!” Mick yelled as Carl dropped his gun. The other three bandits caught wind of what was happening, so they ran up to see the scene. “You’re outnumbered.” One of the three said next to Carl. “Riley, what do we do?” Another one of them asked the first man. Before the first man, Riley, could reply, Mick shot straight at the third man, the bullet hitting him in the neck as he started to choke on his own blood. “Fuck!” Terrance yelled as a stray bullet from the others hit him in the shoulder as Mick shoved him into Carl, Riley, and the other man. After that Mick started to run as fast as he could, he needed to get out of there fast or he would be dead in a swift second. He turned the corner and made it to the exit door, running out to catch up with the rest of the group. It was kind of sad though, he just had to kill a man that had the same exact goal that he did, to survive at all costs. As Zach and Vlad carried Melanie, Jeff was staying close to Daisy as Angie looked at how Melanie was doing. “She really needs help.” Angie said sadly as she shook her head. Vlad looked very sad at this. “Listen, it doesn’t look like we’re going to get anywhere here, let’s just look for supplies somewhere.” Jeff said as he let out a sigh. “Okay Jeff, I’ll go with you. Daisy will stay with Vlad and Zach to take care of Melanie.” Angie replied as Jeff nodded. “You never know what you’ll find anywhere.” Jeff said as he picked up an already used bullet off of the ground. “I’ll get this side, you get that side.” Angie said as they split up not too far from each other. As Angie searched for anything useful, she came upon a big rock. She turned around it’s corner, but what happened after she did was too fast for her to stop. An infected that was on all fours who was currently eating a dead bird leaped up on her, pushing her roughly to the ground and eventually taking a big chunk of flesh from her shoulder. “AHHHHH!!!!” She shrieked in pain as Jeff came running towards her to see what the situation was. He acted fast, drawing his shotgun and blowing the infected’s head off before it could do anything else. He saw that Angie was crying, and then he saw her huge bite. “Fuck.” He said. The others wondered what was going on, but then they realized in shock when Jeff shot her. He turned back to them, looking sad but still tough. “What the fuck!” Vlad yelled. “She was bitten, she had to be put down.” Jeff said simply. Daisy had a worried look on her face. Zach was especially sad at this news, and then he gave Jeff a look of hatred. Jeff was with her the entire time, he could have saved her from being bitten in the first place. He would have to pay. Mick was sweating as he could finally see the rest of the group in the distance, Melanie on the ground in front of them. He started to slow down as he finally came to a stop. “I held them off, we have to keep moving-“ Mick said, but then he saw how everyone was looking at him, and then he looked at Angie’s body. Shock overcame him as he shook his head sadly. He was used to things like this already. “What happened?” he asked. “Fucking Jeff.” Zach said as he began to let his anger out. “She was bitten, so I shot her, I didn’t take any chances.” Jeff said simply like it was no problem. “You son of a bitch!” Zach said as he ripped Vlad’s pistol out of his hand, pointing it right at Jeff, but Jeff already had his shotgun ready too. “You don’t want to pull that trigger, boy.” Jeff said, spitting out those words like they were poison. “Whoa whoa whoa, just calm down now.” Mick said. “This asshole has to pay. He’s only been a complete son of a bitch to all of us, and then he kills Angie without giving us a say in it!” Zach yelled. “Fuck you.” Jeff said. Jeff then noticed the worried look on Daisy’s face, so he put his shotgun down. “Zach, just put it down.” Mick said as Zach slowly and reluctantly drew his weapon away from Jeff. “This isn’t fucking over.” Zach said as Jeff gave him an angry glare. “So…what now?” Vlad asked as he took a deep breath. “We’re in the middle of nowhere, we’ve gotta keep moving.” Mick said as the group heard Melanie cough on the ground. “Melanie!” Vlad said as he got down on his knees facing her. “W-What happened?” She asked slowly as she blinked her eyes a few times. “We got out of the building because of bandits. Angie’s dead.” Vlad said sadly, but he was happy to see that she was okay for now. “Come on, let’s go.” Mick said as Vlad and Zach helped Melanie while Daisy stayed close to Jeff, Mick lead the way. Jeff looked at Daisy and knew he had to protect her at all costs. Then he thought back to the time that he met her. ''A younger Jeff helped his friend up as they moved across the city. They were trying to find anyone that they could get supplies from since they were running low, and then they would return to the rest of the bandits. It had been about seven years since the apocalypse started, and Jeff had managed to squeeze himself in with the bandits. It wasn’t a very nice way to live, but it was needed to survive. They moved from town to town and city to city to kill anyone and loot any supplies that they had. The guy he was with now was another bandit named Derek. “We haven’t found anything yet, seems like this is just an infected city.” Derek said, disappointed. “Yeah, but we should look more, we still haven’t hit all of the buildings yet.” Jeff replied. “Wait, shh.” Derek said as he slowly crouched down and moved towards a small broken down general store. He peeked up and saw a young girl that looked to be about fifteen or sixteen. '' ''“You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?” Derek asked as he gave an evil grin. Jeff’s heart sank to his shoes as he realized what Derek meant. After that, Derek jumped out at the girl. “No, please!” The girl said as she screamed for help. All she had with her was some bandages and a crowbar. “Shut the fuck up! I’m not done with you yet!” Derek yelled as he pull his pants down, afterwards unbuttoning her pants too. The girl gave wails of pain as Derek brutally pleased himself. Jeff just stood there and watched, not being able to do anything, only watching as the girl went through the most pain a person could ever have. Soon he couldn’t take it anymore as a tear escaped his eye. He threw himself onto Derek, pulling him away from the girl. He brutally punched Derek in the face until his knuckles were blooding, but Derek just kept laughing evilly. Jeff ripped his gun out of his holster and dug the barrel into Derek’s temple, pulling the trigger as his head exploded, killing him instantly. Jeff was crying now, something he hadn’t done in years. Then he looked at the girl seeing she was clearly traumatized and injured. He saw the blood on her face and the huge bump on her head. “I-I’m sorry.” Jeff said slowly as he looked around, not knowing what to do next. “What’s your name?” Jeff asked, but she couldn’t answer, the tears were still flowing freely. Jeff shook his head at the memory, trying to push on. He was the reason why Daisy was a mute, just because he didn’t do anything while Derek did what he pleased with her. It was all his fault. “Holy shit, what’s that?!” Vlad yelled as he pointed to a very large metal building. It had a metal door that looked invincible. Mick jogged towards it, giving the doors a tug, but they wouldn’t budge. “Whoever’s in there, let us in!” Mick yelled as he kicked at the door. They waited hopelessly for ten minutes, but nothing happened. “Please.” Melanie said. The pain in her stump was searing. “Fuck!” Mick yelled as he banged his fits against the building. Nobody ever listened to him, there was nothing he could ever do. He looked back at the rest of them sadly, and started to walked the other way in sadness. Vlad look at Melanie hopelessly, and Melanie just gave him a sad look. “No…” Jeff said as he looked at Daisy. They were going to die out here. “Everyone started to follow Mick, but then it happened. The doors started to open slowly, light evaporating from them. They all looked on in awe, surprised at what had just happened. Mick took a deep breath and turned back around, starting to walk in as the rest followed. They didn’t know what it was in there, but it could be good or bad. They were happy to get in, but what they didn’t know was that it meant more than safety. It also meant death. End of Chapter 3 Category:Life Will End Category:Issues